The present invention relates to theft detection, and more specifically, to theft detection via adaptive lexical similarity analysis of social media data streams.
The use of social media (chatting and posting sites such as Twitter, Facebook, and the like) as a communication medium is increasing. Some entities monitor social media to target customers or to determine how to improve service quality based on customer comments, for example.